A system may comprise a plurality of components, with each component having a certain power requirement. This power requirement may be in the form of an operating voltage, which is typically expressed in the form of volts. For example, the typical operating voltage of a Pentium® III processor made by Intel® Corporation may be 1.6 volts. The power may be received from a shared system power supply that may provide power in the form of alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC). The system power supply may in turn receive its power from a larger power provider, such as a power generation grid or bank of batteries.
Power conditions for the system power supply and the larger power provider may change over time. For example, demand for power from the larger power provider may increase, thereby reducing the amount of available power to the system power supply. It may be desirable, therefore, to change the power requirement for one or more devices within a system using power from the system power supply in response to a change in power conditions.